


guess not

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, haha cool!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: “You're pushing that body too hard,” Bansha said.“Shove off. Soon I'll be the green ninja, and I'll have a body of my own, and this one doesn’t even matter anyway so why should I care?" Morro growled in reply.





	guess not

Lloyd wasn't paying attention anymore.

When Morro first took over, Lloyd struggled. He tried everything, every possible thing he could think of that would free him. That would get Morro out. He was constantly alert, watching from beneath the surface for a new opportunity to break free.

Then one day, Lloyd realized he'd lost. He woke at the end of a gradual slide to see that Morro had won. Soon after, Lloyd stopped caring. Everything no longer affected him. He couldn't even move his body anymore, so why should he even try?

* * *

 

“You're pushing that body too hard,” Bansha said.

Morro blinked twice as he turned to the ghost. “Shove off. Soon I'll be the green ninja, and I'll have a body of my own, and this one doesn’t even matter anyway so  _ why should I care _ ?” he growled.

Bansha shrugged, looking away.

* * *

 

The first thing Lloyd felt was hitting the water, and then feeling all the air rush out of his lungs-

The second thing Lloyd felt was being propped up against the wall of the cave and leaning on Kai’s shoulder, listening to the others talk about what to do.

“Should we go after Morro?”

“We can't, he has too much of a lead already-”

“He has the Realm Crystal, don't be an idiot Jay, we have to get it back-”

“What about Lloyd?” Kai asked. “He can barely walk and-”

“It's oooka-okay.” Lloyd slurred. He blinked in surprise and tried again. “It's okay. I can- I can walk.”

  
He stood up, ignoring the way his legs wobbled beneath him, then promptly collapsed back onto Kai’s shoulder. "Alright, uh, guess not," Lloyd murmured weakly, the end of his sentence dropping off into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt late its like. 11:30 i still have half an hour


End file.
